Party Tint Pretty Cure
Party Tint Pretty Cure (パーティー ティント プリキュア Pātī Tinto Purikyua) is the first second generation Pretty Cure series created by CureKanade. It starts airing on 19 February, 2014 and the themes for the show are happiness, parties and idols. Story : Party Tint Pretty Cure Episodes Characters Pretty Cure Egao Mei (笑顔 めい Egao Mei)/ Cure Happiness (キュア ハピネス Kyua Hapinesu) Mei is the leader of the team who is always full of fun. She is on the cheerleading club at school and does horse-riding outside of school. She is nicknamed "Minnie" (ミニー Minī) by the other girls because of her height. Mei is very optimistic and loves to sing and dance. She aims to gather four other girls and create an idol group called "Tint". As Cure Happiness, her theme colour is pink and her powers are based of smiles. Inju Sara (印綬 サラ Inju Sara)/ Cure Ribbon (キュア リボン Kyua Ribon) Sara is a girl who loves trying new things. She gets embarrassed easily and loves to play a bit of baseball with her older brother. Her nickname is "Sangmi" (サングミー Sangumī) because of how she loves to sing. Sara has perfect height and figure for modelling and she starts modelling when Mei tells her that she should. As Cure Ribbon, her theme colour is lime green and her powers are based of fashion. Hikaru Miyabi (光る みやび Hikaru Miyabi)/ Cure Sparkle (キュア スパークル Kyua Supākuru) Miyabi is a famous actress who tends to keep to herself. Even though she was the third to join the team, she didn't fully join until Episode 16. Her nickname is "Mirim" (ミリム Mirimu) since it is her favourite Korean name. Miyabi has a bitter personality at first but it turns out she has a kind personality and gets scared of ghosts easily. As Cure Sparkle, her theme colour is lilac and her powers are based of glitter. Utano Mara (歌の マラ Utano Mara)/ Cure Music (キュア ミュージック Kyua Myūjikku) Mara is a sporty girl who loves to eat Junko's sweets. She is is best friends with Junko and she is very good at ballet. Her nickname is "Mei" (メイ Mei) since she has a bright personality. Mara is a very good singer and joins Mei's future idol group, "Tint", with a smile. As Cure Music, her theme colour is orange and her powers are based of music. Amedama Junko (飴玉 ジュンコ Amedama Junko)/ Cure Sweet (キュア スウィート Kyua Suu~īto) Junko is the shy girl of the team who is known to be a crybaby. She is Mara's best friend and she is very clumsy. Her nickname is "Jamie" (ジェイミー Jeimī) since she loves the name. Junko is a very good cook and dreams of becoming a famous patisserie. She gets embarrassed easily herself and really likes Miyabi, usually hanging around Mara and Miyabi. As Cure Sweet, her theme colour is blue and her powers are based of cooking. Mascots Fun (ファン Fan) Fun is the only mascot of the series. He is can be playful at times, but at others time he is very strict and calm, usually scaring Mei and Miyabi. Fun is a brown bear-like fairy with a yellow scarf around his neck. Sadness Tristis (トリスティズ Torisutizu) Tristis is the female leader of Sadness. She is eighteen years old and has a very rare temper, that scares her subordinates. She aims to get rid of happiness in the whole universe, starting with Earth and Happiness Land. Sadness Trio (悲しみ トリオ Kanashimi Torio) is the group considering of three people, who appear early in the season. The members are: * Dolor (ドーラー Dōrā) is the first of the trio to appear. * Misera (ミサーラー Misārā) is the second of the trio to appear. * Agonia (アゴニア Agonia) is the third of the trio to appear. Sadness Agents (悲しみ エージェント Kanashimi Ējento) are two people who appear as the big hand for Tristis. They both appear later in the series in Episode 27. They are stronger than the trio and must be together to summon a Ureina. The two agents are: * Fatigo (ファティゴー Fatigō) is the more quiet one of the two agents. He is very smart and tends to use his legs more to attack Pretty Cure. * Lapsa (ラップサー Rappusā) is the more cheeky one of the two agents. He is very sporty and tends to use his fists more to attack Pretty Cure. Kanashi (カナシ Kanashi) The Kanashi are the monsters used by the Sadness Trio. Ureina (ウレイナ Ureina) The Ureina are the monsters used by the Sadness Agents. Supporting Characters Nakajima Toki (中島 トキ Nakajima Toki) Toki is Mei's best friend. She loves to watch Mei's cheerleading practices and is a member of the newspaper club. She dreams of becoming a famous author. Items Locations Trivia